dbzbt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Goku/Dragon Library
This is Goku's all forms (fusions included) descriptions as they appears in-game in the Dragon Library. Voice *Japanese : Masako Nozawa *English : Sean Schemmel *Vegito / Gogeta japanese : both Masako Nozawa and Ryo Horikawa *Vegito / Gogeta english : both Sean Schemmel and Christopher Sabat (Base) Goku This is the strong young man named Goku. As a Saiyan baby, he was sent from Planet Vegeta to destroy planet Earth, however, an unexpected head injury caused his Saiyan characteristics to disappear. Instead of an evil beast, he grew up as a kind-hearted Earthling under the loving care of his foster father, Grandpa Gohan. When his older brother Raditz arrives on Earth and reminds Goku of his original mission, Goku refuses to carry out the task, instead choosing to fight for the good of Earth. From then on, Goku’s job as the world’s greatest defender becomes increasingly difficult as he is faced with many dark and formidable enemies, one after another. No matter how large the crisis, he never gives up, and his loyalty to the good of all people and to his friends makes him the ultimate hero. However, since Goku spends his days fighting evil, this makes life tricky for his wife, Chi-Chi, forcing her to be the family breadwinner in an effort to make ends meat. In Dragonball GT, Goku once again travels deep into space with Trunks and Pan to defend the world on an adventure that puts the entire universe in his hands. Super Saiyan Goku The first time Dad ever became a Super Saiyan, it was when Frieza killed Krillin. As a super Saiyan, he looked different and his power level raised to almost 50 times normal. That first time was scary, since no one knew what was happening to him. It was like he had some sort of strange sickness that came from his Saiyan blood. The more emotional Dad got, the more his odd Saiyan powers would take over his body. Oh, and Mom doesn’t seem to like super Saiyans very much. - From Gohan’s Super Saiyan Observation Journal. Super Saiyan 2 Goku Goku transforms from Super Saiyan into this form. After training in Other World, he achieved the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. A Super Saiyan’s distinctive change is more pronounced, and his power rises further. In the duel with Majin Vegeta, who had powered up thanks to Babidi’s magic, Goku changed into this form and showed an extraordinary power. Super Saiyan 3 Goku This is the form that surpasses Super Saiyan 2. In this form, the hidden power in a Saiyan’s blood is taken to its limits. At first glance, this is an extreme change when compared to a regular Super Saiyan. The eyebrows disappear and the hair grows even longer. The power of a Super Saiyan 3 is far greater than any Saiyan level before. However, the transformation requires a lot of energy. Only in Other World can a Saiyan keep this power for a long period of time. Anywhere else, the time a Saiyan can stay at the super Saiyan 3 level is very short. Vegito Vegito is the super fighter created when Goku and Vegeta used the Potara earrings to fuse. Goku originally intended to fuse with Gohan, but Gohan was absorbed by Majin Buu. He then asked Vegeta, who had juste returned from Other World, and the two fused to become Vegito. Having been born from the fusion of two Saiyans, there are few drastic changes outside of his appearance, except that his power level has increased to unimaginable levels. In the original Manga, Vegito quickly changes into Super Vegito, but in the TV show, he first fights in his regular form against Majin Buu. Super Vegito This is Vegito transformed into a Super Saiyan. After Majin Buu absorbed Gohan, Vegito took this form to battle the monster. In his Super Saiyan form, Vegito's powers increase even further. He becomes so strong, in fact, than even the mighty Majin Buu is overwhelmed. In addition to Goku and Vegeta' specialized attacks, Vegito can use a technique that allows him to slice an opponent with a blade of energy. Super Gogeta This is the super fighter created by the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Fighting side-by-side, Goku and Vegeta were unable to defeat the monster Janemba. Thus, Goku persuaded Vegeta to perform the Fusion Technique. The result was the birth of the ultimate warrior Gogeta. Gogeta's appearance has characteristics inherited from both Goku and Vegeta, but his clothes change to the costume of the Matamoran alien that taught Goku the Fusion Technique. In addition to Goku and Vegeta' signature moves, Gogeta can also perform a variety of original attacks, such as the "Soul Punisher", a rainbow-colored energy blast that bursts an opponent into small pieces. Though Goku and Vegeta ultimately succeeded in their fusion, their first attempt was a failure, producting a short, fat fighter by the name of "Veku"...